bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gwendolin (BTD7: M.R)
Gwendolin the Pyromaniac is a hero which made its debut in BTD6 and has again appeared in BTD7: M.R. She fires blasts of fire from her flamethrower which pop 3 layers of bloons. She costs $800 on Easy. Upgrades Gwendolin will start upgrading herself every round upon placement. She earns more XP each round to unlock her next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons he pops. Her upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for her overall power. The following are the upgrades without XP. *Level 1 - Base level *Level 2 - Increases popping power and range *Level 3 - Unlocks Cocktail of Fire ability *Level 4 - Unlocks Heat it Up, in this ability she periodically creates a fire blast around her which improve all towers' popping power, speed, and range *Level 5 - Increases popping power *Level 6 - Attacks sometimes cause a fire on a fire which deals damage over time *Level 7 - Increased range for Cocktail of Fire ability *Level 8 - Shoots two flames per shot *Level 9 - Popping power increased more *Level 10 - Unlocks Firestorm ability *Level 11 - Increased range *Level 12 - Increased speed *Level 13 - Greatly increased popping power *Level 14 - Cocktail of Fire does extra damage *Level 15 - Increased speed *Level 16 - Allows Gwendolin to pop Purple bloons and Firestorm lasts longer *Level 17 - Towers influenced by Heat it Up pop one extra layer of bloons *Level 18 - Increased speed *Level 19 - Shoots 3 blasts of fire per shot *Level 20 - Firestorm does hugely increased damage. The flames now do 25x damage to MOAB-class bloons *Level 21 - Increased popping power *Level 22 - Unlocks Flaming Death ability *Level 23 - Towers influenced by Heat it Up have their attacks replaced by fire and can pop purple bloons *Level 24 - Flaming Death has a reduced cooldown *Level 25 - Firestorm and Cocktail of Fire all use blue fire and are more powerful than ever Activated Abilities *Cocktail of Fire - Throws a molotov at a random place which generates a fiery explosion and burns any bloon which comes near *Firestorm - Covers the entire screen with fire to destroy the bloons. *Flaming Death - Makes Gwendolin's fire continuous deadly streams of fire. And does extra damage to MOAB-class bloons. In-Game Quotes When Placed *"We have ignition!" *"With enough fuel and air, everything burns!" When Selected *"Fired up." *"Yes?" *"What next?" *"What's up?" *"Yeah?" *"Hey?" *"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" - when tapped many times *"You're on my list now!" - when tapped many times *"Do you want to get 4th degree burns?" - when tapped many times When Levelling Up *"Haha!" *"Ha!" *"Oh Yeah!" *"Alright!" *"Oh, sweet!" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"It doesn't get hotter than this!" - at level 25 When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear *"MOAB! Burn it!" - MOAB appearance *"BFB! Burn it!" - BFB appearance *"ZOMG! Burn it" - ZOMG appearance *"BAD! Burn it!" - BAD appearance *"DDT! Burn it!" - DDT appearance *"We need to burn this thing!" - FBT appearance *"BBB? Gonna need more gas!" - BBB appearance When Popping An MOAB-Class Bloon *"Incinerated!" *"Bloon-cinerated" When Using An Activated Ability *"Fire bomb!" - Cocktail of Fire *"It's all on fire now!" - Firestorm *"Mega Fire!" - Flaming Death When Bloons Leak *"They're leaking!" *"Stop em!" When All Lives Lost *"This ain't over! We'll be back!" Xtreme Smackdown Warning: The following section contains descriptions of extreme violence and gore. Reader discretion is advised. Gwendolin also appears as a character in Xtreme Smackdown. Attacks Gwendolin's fighting style is hot and tough like her personality. Using powerful brawling punches, she easily obliterates her opponents. *'Light Punch' A simple punch. Deals 1 damage. *'Light Kick' A kick at the opponent's shin. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Punch' A stronger version of the light punch. Deals 1 damage. *'Strong Kick' A spinning kick. Deals 1 damage. *'Forward Throw' Gwendolin holds her opponent and throws them in front of them. Deals 5 damage. *'Backward Throw' Gwendolin holds her opponent and throws them behind her. Deals 5 damage. *'Special Move 1: Fire!!!' Gwendolin fires a stream of fire at a short distance at her opponent for 1-2 seconds. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Light Punch. *'Special Move 2: Fire Bomb' Gwendolin throws a Cocktail of Fire at her opponent's face. Deals 10 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 3: Face Burn' Gwendolin kicks her opponent in the gut and then fires a fire stream at their face. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. *'Special Move 4: Head-Case' Gwendolin jumps up and slams on her opponent's chest, pinning them to the ground. She then stomps on the head. Deals 15 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Kick. *'Annihilation Blow: Mt. Vesuvius' Gwendolin fires three Cocktails of Fire at her opponent and then fires a fire stream at their face. Finally, she punches them to the ground. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Block, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch. As with all Annihilation Blows, this can only be executed when the pump-up meter is full. *'X-Ray Attack: Stomach Churning' Gwendolin punches her opponent in the gut and throws a Cocktail of Fire at their face to blind them. She kneels and punches them in the gut, rupturing the stomach. As they stoop over, she slams her fist on the head, cracking the skull. She then performs a backflip kick at the lower jaw, shattering the skull, and sending them away flying. Deals 20 damage. Attack procedure: Crouch, Charge, Crouch, Charge, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. As with all X-Ray Attacks, this can only be executed when the player's health is down to 10%. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Strong Punch, Strong Kick. *'Fatality 1: Burn Out' Gwendolin punches across her opponent's face and then kicks them in the groin. As they stoop over on their knees, Gwendolin grabs their throat and takes out a Cocktail of Fire. Biting off the pin, she shoves it into their mouth and kicks it. The fallen opponent gets up but gets blown apart in a fiery explosion. Attack procedure: Charge, Block, Crouch, Strong Punch. *'Fatality 2: Flamin' Skull' Gwendolin takes out two Cocktails of Fire and throws them at her opponent's feet. As they scream, she fires a fire stream at the head, setting it on fire. Soon the legs burn to oblivion. The legless opponent creeps around but she comes up and slams a fist on the head, destroying it. Attack procedure: Block, Crouch, Crouch, Strong Kick. Category:Heroes Category:AMWN Characters